Kuroko's Little Secret
by Yuki Melody
Summary: Kuroko parece estar feliz durante o treino...porque será? -Você está saindo com alguém? -Isso é meu pequeno segredo. Stalker!Kagami. KiseKuro...


**Kuroko`s Little Secret**

Era um dia como qualquer outro,havia aulas,depois o treino normal de sempre,após o término do período escolar.

Mas para quem conhecia Kuroko Tetsuya,havia sim,algo muito diferente no menino de cabelos azul claros ele estava...feliz.Não que isso seja algo estranho,mas,no Kuroko,até mesmo o menor sorrisso de todos era raríssimo.E tal garoto não estava com a cara inexpressiva de sempre,mas um minúsculo sorrisso no rostro.E seus olhos claros pareciam brilhar mais que o normal...

-Kuroko...parece mais radiante...-murmurou o capitão da Seirin,Hyuuga.

-Você também percebeu,sempai?-murmurou de volta Kagami.-O que será que aconteceu?

-Eh?Você não sabe?-perguntou o sempai.

-Você sabe?

-N-Não...mas você é o mais próximo dele!Deveria saber mais dele do que eu! -rebate Hyuga-Aliás é você quem o segue para todo lado!

-Não me faça parecer um maldito stalker!E não o sigo para todo lado!-Ele suspira pesadamente-Mas não é como se fosse algo ruim,certo?O fato de ele estar feliz...pode ser que... Magi decidiu repartir milkshakes de graça por uma semana inteira!

Aquilo pareceu tão idiota até para o própio Kagami.

-Bakagami...-Hyuga teve uma idéia-Ei...e se...o Kuroko estiver namorando?

-Impossível!O Kuroko é tão invisível!-murmura Kagami.

-Porque seria impossível?-Kuroko pergunta,fitando Kagami.-É mais provável do que milkshakes grátis...

-KUROKO?!-Kagami e Hyuuga se assustam pela presença do menor.

-Não nós assuste assim,seu...-Kagami começa a apertar a cabeça do menor.

-Isso dói,Kagami kun.

-Mas...Kuroko...eh,isso quer dizer que você...está saindo com alguém?-pergunta Hyuuga.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio antecipando a resposta do o menino de cabelos azul claros,e ele apenas sorriu e deu meia volta.

-Isso é meu pequeno segredo.

* * *

O treino havia acabado mais cedo que o costume,Riko decidira deixar eles descansarem mais antes do jogo que teriam.

-Kuroko,vamos ao Magi?-pergunta Kagami ao sair do ginásio.

-Desculpa,será para outro dia,Kagami kun.-Kuroko apenas ficou fitando os olhos vermelhos de Kagami-Tenho outras coisas que fazer esta tarde.

-Ah!Você vai se encontrar com sua namorada!-Kagami sorri maliciosamente.-Quem é?É da escola?Ela é bonita?

-Não é do seu interesse com quem eu saio,kagami kun.

Kuroko já estava indo para outro lado,deixando Kagami só.

* * *

Kagami havia ficado ele ousava?O deixar com a curiosidade matando-o!E foi por esse motivo que ele decidira não se meter nos assuntos amorosos de Kuroko.

Mas essa força de vontade durou apenas alguns minutos e antes que percebera,estava seguindo Kuroko entre os arbustos,se escondendo em qualquer canto que ele coubesse(ele era grande).

-"_Porque estou me escondendo?Eu não sou um MALDITO STALKER!_'' -pensou o ruivo atrás de um banco no parque.

Ele seguira Kuroko por alguns quarteirões,e Kuroko parou frente a uma sorveteria.O menor entra e senta em uma mesa vazia.

-_''Ele está esperando a namorada!_''

Ele olhava para todas as garotas que entravam,pensando em qual seria o tipo de menina que Kuroko gostaria,e,que tipo de garota perceberia o Kuroko com sua presença.

-_''Será que é essa?_''-Kagami pensava furiosamente-_''Nunca perguntei os gostos de Kuroko''_

Kagami estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebera que alguém havia de fato sentado junto com o menor.

* * *

Depois de um tempo distraído no seus próprios pensamentos,ele volta a olhar para a mesa de Kuroko,e surpreende se com o que estava sentado na mesa tomando um milkshake de baunilha,enquanto seu acompanhante tomava um milkshake de chocolate.E vale acrescentar:Seu acompanhante não era sua namorada,mas sim um loiro alto de olhos cor mel.

-_''Espera...acho que conheço esse cara...''_-Kagami tenta lembrar.-_''Kise?!Porque Kuroko esta tomando um sorvete com Kise?''_

Kagami observa a dupla na sorveteria,os dois pareciam estar se divertindo,Kise ocasionalmente roubava o milkshake de Kuroko,somente para o menor se irritar.

-_''Kuroko preferiu ir à sorveteria com Kise do que comigo...''_-Pensava amargamente o ruivo.-_''Mas isso só quer dizer que o motivo para o Kuroko estar tão feliz era...este?'_'

Kuroko e Kise se levantaram após terminar suas bebidas para pagar, e pareciam estar discutindo sobre alguma coisa.

-Kurokocchi!Porque tive que pagar seu milkshake também?-perguntou o modelo ao sair.

-Foi você quem me convidou,Kise kun.-respondeu o menor, inexpressivo.

Kagami ainda estava escondido-_''Droga! Porque ainda estou me escondendo? Posso sair, certo? Kuroko nem foi se encontrar com sua namorada!''_-pensava o ruivo enquanto os observava camminhar.-_''Se me perguntarem,direi que estava apenas passeando e que é tudo apenas uma feliz coincidência!''_-Kagami sorri alegremente enquanto se levantava do seu esconderijo.-_''Sou tão inteligente!Posso apenas dizer que acabei de chegar e que é uma coincidência encontra los aqui!''_

-Que medo...Bakagami kun está sorrindo que nem um bobo.-Diz Kuroko,que aparece de repente do seu lado.

-AHH!K-Kuroko!O que você quer?Me matar do coração?-Reclama o ruivo,temporiamente se esquecendo que estava seguindo o menor.

-Kagamicchi?O que você está fazendo aqui?-Kise pergunta.

-Eu?Eh...eu estava dando uma volta!Que coincidência vê los por aqui!-mente Kagami.

-Hm?Você está muito longe de casa para simplesmente''dar uma volta''-destaca Kuroko.-Você por acaso estava me seguindo,Kagami kun?-pergunta sem tirar seus olhos grandes e brilhantes de Kagami.

-_''Bem na mosca''_-Kagami começa a se desesperar.E Kuroko ficar olhando intensamente para ele não ajudava muito.-...A culpa é sua!Você que me deixou curioso para saber com quem ia sair!-ele bota a culpa no menor.

-EH?Kagamicchi,você é um stalker?-Kise fingia surpresa.

-MAS QUE...!EU NÃO SOU UM MALDITO STALKER!-grita Kagami.

-...Mentiroso.-Kuroko diz.

Kise começa a rir,enquanto Kagami apenas elevou os cantos de seus lábios,formando um pequeno sorrisso.

-Kagami kun,isso significa que você agora sabe meu pequeno segredo.

-Eu sei?O motivo de você estar tão feliz era porque você ia sair com esse bobo alegre?-Kagami pergunta confuso.

-Eh?Kagamicchi é tão malvado comigo!Eu não sou um bobo alegre!-reclama infantilmente e Kuroko decidem ignorar Kise.

-Mas...porque você ficaria tão feliz...em sair com aquele cara?-ele aponta ao loiro choramingando em um canto.-Achei que você estava saindo com alguém...

-E eu estou.-Kuroko responde.

Kagami estava estava saindo com alguém,ficara feliz no treino,e agora...estava tomando milkshakes com Kise?Se ele ia tomar milkshakes...não deveria ser com sua namorada?Porque o Kise?A não ser que...

-Kuroko.

-Sim,Kagami kun?-Embora não parecesse,Kuroko estava disfrutando atormentar sua ''luz''.

-Você...está saindo com alguém,e,por isso está tão feliz...certo?-Kagami pergunta cautelosamente.

-Correto.

-O fato de você sair hoje com Kise te deixou feliz...certo?-Kagami estava nervoso.

-Correto-Kuroko sorri.

-Isso significa...que você...e ele-ele aponta de novo ao loiro deprimido atrás do menor.-estão...saindo juntos?

-Correto,Kagami e Kise estamos saindo ê demorou para perceber,como sempre.

-...O QUE?!-Kagami estava surpreso.Não,surpreso nã estava em estado de sentia que seu cérebro não conseguia processar essa informação e que iria explodir.-Hahaha...é brincadeira...certo?!-Ele força uma risada.-Não brinca com uma cara tão séria,Kuroko!

-Estou sendo sério,Bakagami kun.-Kuroko o olha meio desapontado-Pareço estar brincando?

-Kurokocchi!Não me ignora!-Kise se levanta,e sai do estado depressivo.

Houve um silêncio quando Kagami e Kise se ainda tentando processar informação,e Kise tentando entender o que tinha acontecido durante seu estado depressivo,para deixar o ruivo tão perturbado.

-Eu não acredito, ê está brincando com a minha cara,né?-Kagami não conseguia acreditar que Kuroko estava saindo com Kise.

-Né...o que aconteceu,Kurokocchi?-pergunta confuso e feliz Kise.

-Tão cabeça dura como sempre.-Kuroko suspira.-Terei que te convencer.

E agiu puxou a camisa de Kise para baixo,e deu de encontro com seus lá não esperava ficou da cor de seu cabelo,enquanto Kise abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos azul claro.

-Agora você acredita,Kagami kun?-pergunta o menor meio corado,após beijar Kise.

Kagami começa a dizer coisas sem sentido,ainda corado enquanto Kise pulava de felicidade.

-Espero que esteja feliz por ter descoberto meu pequeno segredo.

Kuroko pega a mão do bobo alegre de Kise,e deixa para trás um Kagami sorriu maldosamente.Não que ele fosse malvado,mas...adorava provocar sua ''luz''.

-É...acho que sou malvado mesmo...-murmurou Kuroko enquanto olhava para trás,onde Kagami estava parado,em que ele não vai poder jogar no próximo jogo.-...meu pequeno segredo...-Kuroko riu.


End file.
